Question: Jessica starts counting at 25, and she counts by fours. If 25 is the 1st number that Jessica counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $25$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 4 \\ &= 29\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 25 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 33\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + (11\times4) \\ &= 25 + 44 \\ &= 69\end{align*}$